Essence
by HummingBird713
Summary: Link is at the surface while Zelda is in Skyloft catching up on her studies. He's weaponless and defenseless and a certain person take advantage of that to attack. This certain someone is someone that Link never wanted to see again. Though this foe has a different plan for the hero, what does he want that he doesn't have that Link has?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Link's Pov~

I'm sitting by the stream with my bare feet in the water. I'm bored, I have nothing else to do. My friends are all busy trying to catch Zelda up on her studies. I have no idea what to do. I guess I could visit the surface, but Zelda said she'd do that after she was done catching up on her studies and graduates. She felt it necessary to. I promised to stay with her on the surface. Pipit, Karane, Groose, Peatrice, Oreille, and Fledge will come eventually. Once their old enough, so will Kukiel and Piper. Ok, I might have thought of something. I'm going to go to the surface and see how the kikwis are doing. I have nothing else to do. I get up and put my boots back on and jump off the diving platform. I land on my Loftwing, and I head towards the green light. I use the sail cloth to land gently. I still have it. I don't have any of my weapons, but I think it's safe. I walk into the temple. I'm half expecting to see old lady Impa there, but I remember she disappeared in gold sparkles. I head out and I see the Goron.

"Hey, bud, it's been a while since I've seen you." He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"So, where have you been?"

"I've been busy with stuff."

"I see. I'd be careful if I were you if you're traveling forward?"

"Why?"

"I think those red creatures are coming back. I spotted some up ahead."

"Thanks for the tip." I better check this out. Why would they be coming back?

"No problem bud." I walk toward where the Kikwis are. I made it to the elder.

"Oh, you. How have you been, Kwii?" The Kikwi elder said.

"I've been good. Hey, did you notice anything suspicious like red monsters?"

"Now that you mention it, I saw some near where you got the dragon scale, Kiukwi."

"Thanks." I head toward that way. I see them. I better get back home and tell Zelda. Where's the closest statue? I look around. The only one is at the top of the outlook. I'll have to make a run for it. I've dodged these idiots plenty of times and came out without a scratch. I start running, I'm guessing one spotted me and blew their calling horn. I continue running, but I bump into something. I back up to see what it was and it was a diamond wall. Oh no, no, no, this is not good. If there's a diamond wall, then that means…

"Why hello, Sky Child." I turn around and I see Ghirahim. "Surprised to see me."

"How are you still alive?" I ask.

"You may have destroyed my master, but you didn't destroy the sword. I lied there for hundreds of years. Until I eventually awoke. Now I'm here and I want you." he said those last three words slowly.

"Want me for what?"

"Near the beginning of your little quest, my master housed a bit of his essence in you. I can take that essence. It is enough to bring him back to life."

"How exactly can you do that?"

"Oh plenty of ways. This one I will enjoy the most." He made a sword appear and he ran toward me. I moved out of the way. What am I going to do? I can't do anything to protect myself. I just have to keep dodging, but I can't keep this up forever, I need help. I dodge again. "Stop dodging my blows, sky child, you'll only die tired."

"I don't plan on dying at all." I dodge again, but he has another trick up his sleeve. As I dodge, two of his little red spikes pin my tunic to the diamond wall. I can't break free. Is this it?

"There, that will hold you still." He gets ready to make the final hit. I close my eyes so I don't see it coming. It never comes. Either that, or I just don't feel it. I open my eyes and I see Ghirahim is frozen in a block of ice. How the heck…?

"Are you ok, Chosen Hero?" I look up.

"Queen Faron. Yea, I'm alright, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. You've grown on me, kid." She made the wall disappear along with the red spikes. She also made Ghirahim fly up and tossed him all the way to the Sand Sea. "Do you have any idea what that horrible Youkai wanted? Don't even bother lying to me."

"He said something about his master housing some of his essence in me when I first came to the sealed grounds. Ghirahim was trying to take it."

"This is very serious. We can't let Demise come back."

"No, we can't. What will I do? I'm so lost at what to do."

"You can't let this get to you, Link. You didn't have a weapon this time. Think of how much more fair it will be next time."

"But, what if I'm asleep. He could be a complete jerk and kill me then, can't he?"

"You will be staying with me. I will protect you."

"Zelda may not be happy with that. We still have school to go to. I still need to finish my training to become a full knight too."

"How long will that take?"

"The final ceremony is in a week. It will test us to see if we are eligible to become full knights. Then Zelda and I were going to come here with some friends to start a life here."

"Ok, come with me so I can come up with a plan." I nod and she allows me on her back so I can get to her home quicker and she can keep an eye on me. We finally get to her home and I swim around with the little octopi to keep myself entertained. I get bored easily. I spin out of the water using the dragon scale I earned. I got to keep it. I raced some of the octopi and I won some while the others also won some. I was enjoying myself. Being in water was a bit like being in the air because of the buoyancy. It felt great. "Link, can't you act your own age?" I pop up from the water with a large smile.

"I can't ever act my own age, only when I need to."

"Well, you need to. This is a serious situation we have here."

"Ok." I spun out of the water and landed on the platform. I heard the octopi all say 'aw.' They seemed to be having fun too.

"Just how old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"Really, seems like you're turning eight."

"Sorry, but acting like that helps me relieve any stress I may have. I did just get attacked by a sadistic psycho creep."

"Sadistic psycho creep?"

"All three of those things match him. There's more of them on the list but I don't think I have the time to name them all. So, I'm just going with the three more obvious things."

"Ok, over explainer. I thought of a plan. When you aren't training to become a full knight, you will be here so I can keep an eye on you. When it becomes evening, you will make your way here before its dark. In the morning, I will make sure you get home and get to your training and classes. After the final ceremony, I will continue to keep an eye on you. Any questions?"

"Yes, um, what do I do if one of my friends try to follow me? We can't let them find out, can we?"

"No, we can't. That may ensue panic. If a friend follows, try losing them."

"Wait, what if Ghirahim attacks them?"

"You were able to stand a chance against him when you first fought him."

"I had the Goddess sword then. If I had any other sword, I'd been dead."

"You make a valuable point. I will escort you here and home then. It may attract a lot of attention, but it is meant to protect you. Your life is valuable."

"Is that so? I didn't know that it was that valuable. For you to say that to me is a great honor."

"I should hope so. Now, I better get you home, before your friends start to worry." I nod and climb onto her back again. She lets me off near the graveyard.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She dove back down to the clouds. I headed back to the school to start training. I get close to the sparring hall and I hear someone shout my name. Before I realize who it was, I'm pulled into a hug.

"Where were you, I was so scared? I didn't know where you were. Let us know where you go next time." It's Zelda.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She stopped hugging me.

"I just wanted to get out for a while. So, I went to Faron woods."

"Without a weapon?"

"I didn't think."

"Well, at least you're ok. I'm caught up on my studies for the day, so, want to go flying together?"

"Sure." We go to the diving platform and jumped off. We called our Loftwings and flew around. This is training too. This is for the flying portion of the Ceremony. We need to fly around in the dark. Our Loftwings will have light helmets on, just like the current knights do. We need to do a scavenger hunt in the air and find the number islands and put that number on a card and keep going and get back before the time runs out. It's only for those in the senior class. So I'll be going against Pipit and Karane.

"So, why were you gone so long?" She asks.

"I was exploring a bit. Faron woods are so much prettier without monsters trying to cut off your head."

"Haha. It was pretty bad, wasn't it? Luckily we didn't get hurt."

"Can't say the same for me. It was brutal down there, you had your powers and that of Impa to get you places. I had Fi."

"It seems pretty unfair, but at least we're alive now. That's what matters. And there's no threat from Demise." I wouldn't say that too soon, Zelda. I just don't know what will happen. Something white catches my eye and I look to it, but it's not there. "Link! Watch out!"

"huh?" I look forward, but it's too late to move. I get sucked up into one of the tiny tornadoes and fall off my bird. I try to call my bird, but I can't even call him before I black out for some reason.

* * *

I wake up in my bed at the Knight's Academy. I feel awful, my nose is runny, my face is hot, I'm freezing, I'm dizzy. I'm sick again.

"Hey, you woke up. Zelda will be back in a moment, she went to get a cold rag. You fell sick I guess. Weird how you always fall sick around this time of year, every year, but you don't get sick any other part of the year." I'm pretty sure that's Fledge.

"F-Fledge?" Even my voice sounds raspy. I hate being sick.

"Yea, who else?"

"Wh-what happened…to Phoenix?" (I looked up the name and it said immortal bird, and blood red in the description. So, his bird is named Phoenix.)

"He's ok. He caught you after you blacked out according to Zelda."

"That's a relief. How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours, it's evening now." I sit up instantly.

"What? I need to go." I get up and put on my boots.

"Go where, Link, stop, you're sick." He tries to stop me.

"I'll be ok, I just need to go." I go to my cupboard, and grab my practice sword and my quiver, it has the bow inside. I head out.

"Link!" He tries to stop me again, but I get out of the room and run to the down stairs exit. I run out, accidently running into Professor Horwell! He dropped a few things.

"I am so sorry! Here, let me help." I help him stand and pick up a few of the things he dropped.

"Thanks for the help." He says gratefully.

"Again, I am really sorry. I'm just in a big hurry."

"It's ok, I understand. But, you better rest. You look very pale."

"I'll be ok. Thanks for your concern. Thank you for your forgiveness as well."

"Don't mention it." I nod and head over to the graveyard. Faron is already there.

"You're late." Faron says.

"Sorry. I ran into one of my professors and I just had to help. It was my fault he fell and dropped his stuff." I explain.

"It's ok, as long as you're ok. Get on." She turns around and I get on her back. She takes off for Faron woods. "I see you brought weapons."

"Yes, I didn't want to take any chances." The tiredness and dizziness gain a hold on me. I rest on Faron's back. My stomach hurts so much.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not feeling the best. I fall sick around this time of year, every year, with the same symptoms and same extent. It may be bad now, but it will only get worse. I feel horrible." I try not to cry because my stomach hurts so much. I'll never hear the end of it if I get sick on Faron's back, I also don't want to end up as dessert. I'm barely awake now.

"Just hang in there. We're almost there. And you better not regurgitate on me." We make in there and she makes sure I'm comfortable. I go into a sneeze attack. I hate being sick, so much. "I'll get you something that will help you get better." She leaves me alone.

"Oh, is the little hero sick?" I know that voice. No, not now. I feel a strong foot kick me into the water. That same foot keeps me under. I can't tell what he's even saying. I can still do something. I spin and dive down into the water. He forgot I have the water dragon scale. I swim as far as I can from him, but I'm running out of time. I can't hold my breath forever, plus I'm sick. I spin fast toward an air bubble and gain more time to stay under. I'm used to pushing myself to the limit though. I haven't pushed it too far yet. I feel a giant hand lift me out of the water eventually.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Faron asks.

"No." I reply.

"You were smart to get away. He can't go in the water for some reason. He disappeared for now, but he may come back. I will secure the place while you get well." She set me back on my makeshift bed. "Here, this fruit is good at helping your body fight the disease and get better. Though it makes you very tired." She set it down on the bed.

"Thank you." I pick it up and she starts sealing the place. I start eating the fruit. It taste kind of sweet. Then it turns disgusting, but I have to eat it in order to get better. After I'm done eating, I lay down and I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

What did you think? Constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be making more chapters soon. This is an idea that I've had since I first started playing and I saw that part. If you don't understand when it happened, it was when Link first came to Faron woods and it was before he went down to hit the seal with his skyward strike. It was the vision he had and he felt a pain in his head. So, now you know.

See ya,

-Zem :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning. I feel much better, just a runny nose and a slight bit of dizziness. Other than that, I feel great. I get up and stretch to get my muscles looser. I'm not too strong. I can lift barrels, but they are really heavy. Fledge is stronger than me, he can actually run with the barrels.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." I look up at Faron.

"I feel much better. Thank you for that fruit. It helped a lot." I say gratefully.

"You're quite welcome. I thought of something. You should stay down here to practice with the sword."

"There's a Loftwing flying part too." I tell her.

"I see. I will take you to an island so you can call your Loftwing and practice. After you're done practicing, I will take you back here."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. I'll go practice now." I pick up my sword and quiver and head out. I'm not wasting my arrows, that might leave me vulnerable if Ghirahim comes. I wonder if Faron is watching me or not. I start slashing my sword at invisible targets. It's not too hard really, Zelda always said I had a very active imagination. I can imagine my opponent and what they do and I can counter it and fight back. Beating some of Ghirahim's minions was good training too. I spot one, but it's only my imagination. I slash it, I feel substance under the blade, so it's no illusion. I spot more and they start running. I follow them and I take the secret passage to Faron woods, no longer in front of the Ancient Cistern entrance. I need to make sure they don't try to attack any of the Kikwi. They are running to the sacred grounds. I manage to kill one of them and I chase the others but they keep running. We are in the temple of the sacred grounds and I manage to finally kill the bokoblins remaining.

"Oh, aren't you a skilled fighter?" No, why was I so stupid!? I see Ghirahim come around the corner. I take no chances and I turn and run to the exit, but a diamond wall appears. It appears on the other door too. "I'm afraid, there's no escape for you now, sky child. Your precious water dragon can't come and help you unless she wants to destroy this temple and possibly you along with it. Time to die." He made his sword appear. I ready my sword. He charges toward me with his sword up and I slash at him with my sword. It doesn't do much damage. Not as much as the Master Sword, not even of the Goddess sword.

"I won't lose to you."

"Is that so? I'll make you eat those words." He threw a slash at me and cut my arm a bit. I blocked another attack. I blocked again and again and I can't get a hit. Maybe, I could grab the Master Sword to fight, can I even get over there? I have to focus on blocking and dodging, I can't be focused on the Master Sword. He managed to cut my leg because I fell off my focus. I block again. I have searing pain on those places. I can't let it affect me, if I do I'm done for.

"I won't give up, you know that right. No matter how many times I get cut, I will never let you kill me." I kick him in the stomach and I run to the bird statue. "To the sky! To the sky!" There's a bright orange glow and I lift up in a burst of air. I quickly pull out my sail cloth and fly up in the air, but Ghirahim flies up and cuts it and I fall back down. I fall onto the roof of the temple and it knocks the wind out of my lungs. Ghirahim starts to make the final blow, but I roll out of the way and his sword gets stuck in the roof. I regain my breath quickly and I pull out my sword and slash at Ghirahim, he snaps his fingers and disappears before I can hurt him. So does his sword. Knowing him, this isn't over so quickly.

I hold my arm. It hurts badly, I've got to stop the bleeding. What can I do? I have no idea what I can do. I'm getting dizzy again. Too much blood loss. I hate to do this, but I have to if I want to survive. I grab a strip of the sailcloth and I wrap it around my arm the best I can. Luckily it was my left arm that got injured. I can tie with one hand too. I manage to get it on my arm. I grab another and tie it to my leg. I pick up the sword and I try to get down, but I might get hurt worse. I know! I turn around and I use the rest of the strips and tie them into a rope I tie that rope to an arrow and tie the other end to the top of the roof. I test it to see if it will break. Seems sturdy enough. I notch the arrow and shoot it to a tree.

It may not work, I could get seriously hurt, don't try this at home kids. I slide down, half expecting to fall to the ground. I land safely in the tree and start to climb down. I get down safely and head up the road. I need to clean my cuts. I can't let them get infected. I head to the closest source of water. It's to the ancient cistern again. I remove my sword and quiver, take of my boots, take off the tie on my arm, then I take off my tunic and the chainmail and set it down on the ground, I will wash it soon. I'm used to having to clean up my wounds. They haven't gotten infected before and I don't want to start now.

I get in the water and I start to clean the cut on my arm. Then I start to clean the cut on my leg. The water feels so good. It's such a relief. The water is also very clean too. I lift up my injured leg onto the ledge and clean it easier. It stopped bleeding and I continue to clean my arm. It stops bleeding and I tie it back up and tie my leg up. I need to get the blood stains out of my tunic. I get out of the water and I pick up my tunic. I start cleaning it of the blood after I remove the adventure pouch from it. I have a needle and thread that I can use to sew up the hole on it. I can probably ask the scrap shop owner to fix the chainmail. I clean the tunic and set it to dry in the sun. It may fade, but I don't care. I have no idea what to do now. I can't swim well with an injured leg. Guess I'll just twiddle my fingers. I sit against the wall and look up to the sky. I wonder what Zelda is doing right now. She's probably worried sick about me. I hope not. I better get home to her somehow to let her know I'm ok, but I can't. My sailcloth is ruined, I'm using parts of it to keep my wounds from bleeding. I also might get questioned if she sees them. She'll wonder what did that to me. I can't explain to her what happened.

"Link!" I look up. It's Faron. "Thank goodness. I came back here to check on you and you were gone. I searched everywhere. What happened?"

"It was Ghirahim. His minions led me to the Sacred Grounds temple and he was there." I told her all the details. And I could tell she was listening.

"I see. You are not leaving my sight at all from now on."

"I wish I could tell Zelda I'm alright. Though I don't want her to see me this way."

"See you in what way, Master Shorty Pants?" I look up. I was not expecting to see that little robot.

"Scrapper? What are you doing here?"

"I could hear Mistress Fi giving me a signal to see what's going on with you. She said you were in trouble and I finally found you."

"Wow." This turned out to be of some help. I've thought of a plan. "Can you possibly deliver a message for me."

"No way, I'm no messenger bot."

"do it!" Faron says with a booming voice.

"Ah, y-yes, Mistress Faron."

"Good." I pull out some parchment from my pouch and a writing utensil. I write a little letter to Zelda and give it to Scrapper.

"Give this to Zelda. She has golden blond hair. Don't tell her where I am either." I tell him.

"Yea, yea, Master Shorty pants." He flies away. In the letter it said:

Dear Zelda,

It's me, Link. I wanted to tell you not to worry about me.  
I'm fine. I'm no longer sick. I can't tell you what's going on  
or where I am, but I assure you I'm safe. I will be home  
before the Final Ceremony, don't worry. Don't try looking  
for me, please. I'll see you soon. Take care.

-Link

I hope she doesn't force Scrapper to tell her where I am.

"Do you trust that little bot?" Faron asks.

"Somewhat. I know he'll get it to her, but I don't know if he'll tell or not."

"For her sake, I hope not." I hope not either. Ghirahim could hurt her, I don't want that for her. I'd soon kill myself than let that happen to her. I check my tunic, it's still wet. It's a pain to stitch up when wet, the water makes the needle slippery and then I can accidently prick my finger. Luckily, it doesn't draw any blood. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my tunic to dry, so I can sew up the tear, then go to the scrap shop to get my chainmail fixed."

"Doesn't your arm and leg hurt?"

"Not as bad as before. Besides, I'm used to pushing myself over my limit. This is nothing compared to what I had to deal with before."

"You've had to push yourself to the limit to finish your quest?"

"Yea, part of being a Hero I guess. You have to do whatever you can to succeed and finish the quest you've taken. If you can't manage, then you weren't the one meant for that quest." She seemed a bit surprised by my words. My words hold truth, don't they?

"You are very wise for your age, surprise considering how you were acting when I was thinking of a plan." I smile. "I can dry your tunic for you." She waves a hand over it and it starts to look lighter. She moves her hand and I feel the fabric. It's dry!

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." I take it off it's drying rack and get my needle and thread from my adventure pouch. Zelda taught me how to sew. I start sewing up my tunic and then the hole on my pants. I put my tunic back on, it feel so weird without chainmail on.

"Can you take me back to Skyloft?" I ask.

"Sure." She turned around and I got on her back. She flew up to Skyloft and flew me over to the Bazaar shop. I go over to the scrap shop.

"Ah, Link. What can I do for ya?" Gondo asks.

"Um, can you fix up this chainmail?"

"Sure thing." I set the chainmail down on his work table and he gets to work. It doesn't take long and he's finished. I go to the back room to get my chainmail back on then I go back out to Faron after I thank and pay him.

"Link!?" I freeze. No, not now. I turn and see Zelda running to me. Faron hides so nobody can see her. "Link, oh my gosh." She's crying and hugs me tight. "I was so scared and worried for you. When Fledge told me you ran off, I almost panicked. You were sick."

"Sorry I made you worry. I'm much better now. Don't worry. I'm no longer dizzy either." She stopped hugging me and felt my forehead.

"No fever, that's amazing. How'd you get well so soon?"

"I had help. I'll be ok. I need to go practice my flying now."

"Ok. Take care, be safe."

"I will." She sees me off and I jump off the diving platform. I fly around for a bit, making sure nobody is following me. I jump into the green pillar of light and I gently fall. Faron catches me.

"You managed to keep your cool back there." Faron says.

"Thanks. I feel a bit bad for lying like that." I say back.

"You're doing what you have to, to keep her safe."

"I know, but it still feels wrong."

"Don't let it get to you. You are keeping her safe by staying with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." We made it to Faron's home. I hope Zelda will be safe. She matters most to me. I hope everything will turn out ok.

* * *

~Zelda's Pov~

"Fledge?" Fledge looked up at me.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Have you seen Link at all?" I ask.

"No, not since yesterday."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I saw him earlier."

"What? Is he ok?"

"Yes. He was still a bit pale, but he no longer has a fever. He went out to practice his flying and hasn't come back. It's starting to get very late. Loftwings can't see in the dark, remember."

"Do you think he might have fallen off and fell to the surface?"

"Oh I hope not. I barely survived. I need to go find him."

"Not without some help. I'm coming with you. Let's get our friends together. Pipit and Karane can get the other knights to help search the sky. Cawlin and Stritch will help if Groose tells them to. We'll search Faron woods. Cawlin, Stritch and Groose can search Lanayru. Pipit and Karane can search Eldin."

"Fledge, this is extremely dangerous. Someone could get hurt."

"Yes, but Link possibly could _be_ hurt. We need to find him."

"Ok. Let's get the others." He nods and gets up. "I'll ask Groose, you ask Pipit and Karane."

"Ok. We'll meet at the plaza." We split and went to our destinations. I found Groose in his room.

"Oh, Zelda, what are you doing here?" Groose asks. He's become less of a rude idiot. He's more friendly, no longer a bully.

"I came to ask a favor. It's about Link."

"What?"

"Well, Link went out flying and he hasn't come back yet. Fledge and I made a plan to search for him, but we need help."

"Link is missing? I will help in any way I can."

"Thank you. Can you get Cawlin and Stritch involved too?"

"I might be able to get Stritch to help and possibly Cawlin. We'll see. Where are we going to meet?"

"At the Plaza."

"Ok. I will see you there."

"Great. And thank you."

"Don't mention it. Link is my buddy now."

"Ok." I left his room and went to the plaza where Pipit, Karane, and Fledge were waiting. Groose comes with Cawlin and Stritch.

"What's the plan?" Groose asks.

"Zelda and I agreed on Pipit and Karane going to Eldin. You and your group goes to Lanayru, make sure you don't get stuck in quicksand. Link told me about how he would almost fall through the sand. So you have to be careful. I have a few of Link's weapons, such as his clawshots, his bombs, his beetle, and the whip. The Sparring center has let us borrow some swords, as long as you use them wisely, you can use them." Fledge explained.

"Ok. What should we do if we find him?" Karane asks

"Scrapper is going to go from area to area to talk to us." Fledge explains. He's no longer the shy, wimpy kid that he was before.

"Ok."

"Anymore questions?"

"None."

"Good. Scrapper!" The little bot came to us. "Remember, if you don't help us, then your Mistress will not be pleased with you."

"Right." Scrapper said.

"Then, let's start this. Be careful." We all went to their destinations, some of the knights have started looking in the sky, while the rest of us go to the surface.

* * *

Hello people of fanfiction. I have uploaded this chapter. i think I will have the author's notes down at the bottom. Disclaimer, if I owned Legend of Zelda, I wouldn't be typing fanfictions of it, I'd be making it a reality. So, I don't own it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will be coming soon.

See ya,

-Zem :D


End file.
